Daddy's Little Girl
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: sequel to "Family Ties":: Sam ran, but something horrible is about to fall upon the new mother..father...whatever...
1. Gone

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**A/N: Sequel to "Family Ties"**

**Chapter 1-Gone**

John grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and tossed him onto the couch. He then grabbed Tom and tossed him into a chair. He glared at the two. Tom and Dean just looked up at him. John looked madder than hell.

"Dad..." Dean began, but John just glared at him.

"I don't wanna hear it." John said. "Sam's weak, and he doesn't need you two killing each other while he's laid up. You two need to make sure that he can get better and that that little girl is taken care of."

"Lydia." Dean said. Tom looked over at Dean.

"What?" He asked.

"Sam named her Lydia." Dean said. "Lydia Mary Winchester-Hanniger." He added. "And she's beautiful."

"She looks like her mommy." Tom said, looking at John. "She's got his eyes."

"Now see, don't you feel bad now about fighting when those two are upstairs in need of your attention?" John asked. "Speaking of which, Sam and Lydia have been awfully quiet since we brought them home."

"I saw Sam in Lydia's room earlier." Dean said. "But then I took him back to the other room and he fell asleep."

"That baby shouldn't be that quiet." John said. "Come on." He motioned for Tom and Dean to follow him upstairs. While John and Tom went into Lydia's room, Dean went into where he had left Sam. They opened both doors at the same time and were shocked by what they saw. Sam and Lydia were gone.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out, looking for him. He hadn't been in Lydia's room, so he had no idea if he had just went back in there to hold her while him and Tom fought, so he ran out in the hallway to find Tom standing in the middle of the hallway, looking like his puppy had just died. Dean ran forward and grabbed Tom's arms and lightly shook him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Lydia's gone." Tom said. "And so are a bunch of the baby things and that teddy bear I got her." He added. Dean looked in the room to see John looking out an open window. He turned back to them.

"He took her." John said. Dean's hands fell limply to his sides. He had left them? Why? What had they done...

"Our fighting." Dean said. Everyone looked at him. "It must have upset him to no end. He must have thought that something horrible was going to come out of it for him and the baby." Tom looked down at the ground in shame. They hadn't been thinking when they started throwing punches, and now the greatest thing in their lives was gone. He was out there in the real world where Lilith or Zachariah could easily grab him. Zachariah would try to kill Lydia, Lilith would try to kill Sam. That's not something Tom and Dean were willing to happen.

"We have to find him." Tom said. "John, can you sense him?"

"No." John said. "I tried earlier. Back when Lilith kidnapped him. Did you put some kind of angel blocker on him or something?" Tom stood there thinking for a moment before smiling sheepishly and looking away from John.

"Maybe." Tom said, sounding strangely like a little kid who was just asked if he had taken the last cookie out of the jar. John let out a low growl. Dean was glad that for once, it wasn't him that was getting growled at by his dad.

"Tom." John said. "Please tell me that you didn't block him."

"I wish I could." Tom said. "Look, we weren't on the same side and I decided to keep my family closer than my enemies." Dean rolled his eyes. John just closed his and let out an aggravated sigh.

"This is just great!" John yelled out. "Did either of you even bother to think that Sam can't be out right now? He's weak and he's going to get sick or hurt. And then what will happen to poor little Lydia if he can't take care of her? We'll lose both of them for good!" Dean and Tom's faces both became somber and the color drained out of them as they realized the truth behind John's words. "You two couldn't pull your heads out of your asses for long enough to realize that your stupid fuckin' arguing isn't just affecting you two!" Dean looked into the baby's room and felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't even look back at Tom's sad eyes or John's angry ones.

"What have we done?" He asked softly as a tear fell from his eye and slid down his cheek.

Who feels bad for Tom and Dean? Who kinda feels like slapping Sam on the back of the head for leaving even though he's weak? Please review!


	2. Let Me Go Home

**Chapter 2-Let Me Go Home**

Morgan was curled up on the floor of the very room where Sam had almost bled to death in John's arms. She'd been asleep for awhile, every since Lilith had shown up at the house and grabbed her. She had put up one hell of a fight, going as far as to try to stab Lilith with knives and forks before Lilith managed to grab her and knock her out. And now she was asleep just feet away from the blood stain on the dirty floor.

Lilith stood in the doorway of the room, watching as Morgan slept. She would've rather had the Hanniger child, since she would've been easier to manipulate, but she would settle for Morgan. She had sensed the child's power back when she had went after Sam and his baby. She knew the real power that the girl could have if given the proper training. She would be as powerful as any other demon that Lilith knew. That's when Morgan began to stir.

"Mom." She whispered. "Help me." Lilith walked towards Morgan and gently touched her forehead. Morgan's eyes snapped open and she scrambled away from Lilith as fast as she could. Too bad Lilith wasn't going to let her leave.

"It's okay." Lilith said softly. "Mama's here." She said. Morgan shook her head no.

"You're not my mom!" She yelled out. Lilith took her face in her hands and squeezed so that her cheeks were pressing against her teeth and her lips were puckered out.

"And you think that slut Veronica is?" Lilith asked. "The only reason she is that high in power is because she opened her legs for whatever powerful demon, seer, and other supernatural creature who could give her true power." Lilith tossed her aside like she was a cheap rag doll. Morgan massaged her sore cheeks from where Lilith had decided to play part as queen bitch. Morgan was scared of Lilith.

"Please." She begged. "Just let me go. I won't tell them where you are. They won't come after you for kidnapping Sam. Just please let me go home." Morgan began to cry. Lilith knelt down by her and pulled her into a hug. Morgan was shocked by the feeling of someone's arms around her that wasn't Cas or Veronica.

"You're home now." Lilith said. "And it's gonna be all right." Morgan looked up at Lilith and suddenly found herself becoming sleepy again. She began to fall asleep in Lilith's arms. "It's okay. Just go to sleep. When you wake up you'll be perfectly all right." Morgan closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Lilith grinned evilly as she motioned for another demon to enter the room. He handed Lilith a needle, which she used to stab Morgan's arm and inject a reddish liquid into her arm. Something that she picked up from her friend Aida. "One day when you're big and strong, you will be a queen."

Okay, I will admit, that last quote of Lilith's, it sorta came from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. It actually goes "One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king." It was being sang by Zira to Kobu, telling him to step up and take Scar's spot. There's my first of many ramblings. Please review!


	3. Turn Around Bright Eyes

**Chapter 3-Turn Around Bright Eyes**

Sam paid for a motel room as far away from the cabin as he could get before he was about to pass out from exhaustion. Lydia cried a few times during the travels they did, but she slept quiet a bit too. Sam had to stop a few times just to make sure that she was okay. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of a decision he made to keep her safe. The sweet older woman at the front desk didn't charge Sam full price for the room and even gave him a bassinet for Lydia to sleep in. She offered to help Sam whenever he needed it and he smiled, saying that he would probably take her up on the offer.

He set up the room, placing salt down to keep Tom out and symbols to keep his dad out. There was no exact way to keep Dean out besides shooting him and Sam wasn't going to do that. He just had to hope that Sam was a little bit smarter than Dean was when it came to hiding from people. He picked a name that Dean would never be able to figure out...Seeley Booth. (Sam would never tell him that he loved the show Bones.) And now Lydia was laying in the little bassinet, just inside the bathroom, while Sam took a quick shower. She started to cry as Sam began to change.

"What would you like?" Sam asked as he picked up the little girl. He checked her diaper and found the reason for her crying. "Okay. Let's get you changed."

Sam laid out a towel on the bed then set to work changing the diaper. He had learnt from Jess how to do this, because she babysat her baby cousin Jackson a lot. She never thought Sam was watching, but he actually was because he was convinced that he was going to have kids someday and he wanted to learn everything he could. When he was sure that he had done everything perfectly, Sam picked Lydia up and held her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with her bright hazel eyes. Sam smiled at his little girl. She was so beautiful.

"Turn around bright eyes." Sam whispered. Sam suddenly grew very tired, but he didn't want to leave Lydia alone. He considered going and asking Mrs. McQuinn to watch her for a couple hours, but he didn't think that he wanted to do that. She may end up calling child services. So he gently placed Lydia back into the bassinet and set down on the bed. He stared down at her, but then his eyes began to grow heavy. "Just gonna rest my eyes." Sam said. He fell backwards onto the bed. His stomach hurt, his head hurt, and he felt like he was going to puke at any moment.

"Tom." Sam whispered as he began to fall into a stressful sleep. "Dean. Please, don't fight." A tear fell from his closed eyes as he buried himself underneath the rough motel blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I totally have Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart" stuck in my head. Well, maybe the Glee verison of it. Either verison is good and it just kinda hit me as a song that Sam would listen to. Anyway, please review!


	4. When I'm Gone

**Chapter 4-When I'm Gone**

Dean set with a bottle of whiskey, staring into the fireplace as it burned the wood that he had found chopped up by the side of the house. He couldn't believe that he had drove Sam away...no, it was Tom's fault. He just couldn't quiet accept the fact that just maybe Sam loved Dean more than him. Dean raised the bottle to his lips and took another sip. He was going to kill himself with the alcohol, but he was determined to hold on long enough to protect Sam from Tom. They may be on the same side at the moment, but that truce would only last so long. Once Sam was home safe, it would be cats and dogs fighting all over again. Dean was about to take another drink when he felt the bottle being pulled out of his hands.

"You shouldn't drink so much." Cas said as he set down on the couch by Dean and looked into the flames that flickered before him.

"What do you care?" Dean asked him. "You're on the darkside now. You're on Tom's side. You don't really want to help me." Dean said. Cas sighed.

"Yes, I may be on Tom's team now, but I will always be your friend." Cas said. Dean stared at Cas. "Morgan's gone. And I'm going to go out and find her. Veronica doesn't know. I'm going by myself...and more than likely I won't come back." Cas went to stand, but Dean snagged his wrist. He made Cas turn around to look at him.

"What do you mean you're going by yourself?" Dean asked. Cas couldn't bring himself to look into Dean's eyes, but he knew that Dean would be made if he didn't.

"I can't risk getting anyone else killed." Cas said. "Morgan's my family, and I'm going to protect her with my life. If that means giving it up to get her home, then I'm okay with it." Dean's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm your family." Dean said. "Jeremiah, Ivory, Drusilla, they're your family. We're here for you and there's no way in hell that we're letting you go out there by yourself."

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd give an arm for them?" Cas asked. A small smile came across Dean's face as he heard what Cas had to say.

"Have you been listening to Eminem?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him weird. He didn't quiet understand what Dean was talking about.

"Isn't that those candies you got me addicted to?" Cas asked. Dean had to bite the inside of his bottom lip in order to keep from laughing. This is why he loved Cas as his brother.

"No...well yes...I mean...you know what, forget it." Dean said, his mood returning to the anger that it had been earlier. "I'm not going to let you go out there. I've already lost Sam once, I'm not going to lose you too! You're my brother Cas."

"You can't protect me." Cas said. Dean could've sworn he heard the same words come out of Sam's mouth not too long ago.

"I can damn well try." Dean said. "Just don't do anything stupid. Please Cas. I can't lose you too." Dean was now past the angry threat phase of his emotions and was onto the begging part that was used so rarely, there were probably cobwebs and dust. Before Cas could say anything, a moment killer entered the room.

"That's sweet Dean." Tom said. "But don't you have a blood brother that you should be focusing on right now?" He asked. Dean glared at Tom before looking back at Cas.

"Tom is right." Cas said. "We both have family that we need to save. You have Sam and Lydia, I have Morgan." With that, Cas was gone. Dean looked around quickly, then turned to glare at Tom. He had the worst possible timing in the world.

"I hate you." Dean murmured. "But I guess we have to work together if we wanna find Sam."

Aww Cas. Us fangirls will help you, won't we? Please review!


	5. Girls Night Out

**Chapter 5-Girls Night Out**

Drusilla and Ivory watched Veronica as she stared off into space. Her daughter had just been taken from her and there wasn't anything she could have done about it. Her family life, the one that she had worked so hard to create, had been destroyed within a blink of an eye. She really wanted to blame Tom for everything, but she knew it wasn't his fault. No one knew about the Lilith's own daughter until it was too late. Drusilla knew of the story, but Veronica had been raised with stories of Lucifer's rising and the role Lilith played in it all. Never had she heard that story before. And that would've been the only thing that could have saved Morgan.

"Veronica." Drusilla finally said. Veronica blinked and looked over at the angel. It was the first time since they had found out that Sam was gone that she had looked at someone. "We're going to find her. Don't worry." Veronica shook her head.

"Lilith has her." Veronica said sadly. "There's nothing I can do now. I really want my family back, but there's nothing I can do." Veronica looked like she was about to bust out into tears. Ivory and Drusilla looked at each other. All their years fighting demons and they had never once seen one act like this before. Drusilla stood and pulled on Ivory's shirt, taking her out into the hallway after he.

"We have to do something for her." Drusilla said. "We can't just let her sit here and be depressed all day."

"What should we do?" Ivory asked. "I mean, we can't just very well pack our bags and go someplace...can we?" She asked. Drusilla smiled and went back into the room where Veronica set. Drusilla tapped Veronica, making her look up.

"We're going to get your mind off of Morgan." She said with a smile. Veronica looked up at them, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked. Ivory put her arm around Veronica's shoulder, which caused the demon to look up at the angel.

"Have you ever been to Vegas?" She asked with a smile.

"Once." Veronica said. "Back in the '50's. I was the lucky girl for some millionaire that was all hands." She waved her hands around in the air to add affect. Drusilla and Ivory both let out a small laugh.

"Well honey, you've got a lot to see." Drusilla said. The two angels smiled at each other and eventually the demon did as well. With a snap of Ivory's fingers, they were all gone. They disappeared just as John and Jeremiah came into the room. They were confused that they weren't there and knew that something must have just happened. The people of Team Dean really needed to learn to stop running off.

Haha...wouldn't that be fun? Just to be able to pop over to Vegas whenever you wanted and not have to buy a ticket. *Sighs* I would see Criss Angel's show so many times! Please review!


	6. Mommy

**Chapter 6-Mommy**

A pain ripped through Sam as he laid on the bed, trying to pull himself together. He cried out and curled in on himself, his arms wrapping around his stomach, as if he was trying to hold it in. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't left, but he had no choice. Tom and Dean's fighting was going to result in someone getting hurt, and he couldn't risk his daughters life. It was his fault that they were fighting. Maybe if he left...they would get along. All he wanted was for them to get along so that Lydia could grow up in a somewhat normal home. He didn't know how normal it would be when her dad's a demon, her grandpa's an angel, and her uncle's a human that went around hunting things like her dad.

Lydia let out a cry. Sam stood from where her lay on the bed, swaying a bit as the change in altitude hit him. His stomach was killing him, but Lydia mattered more than his own health. He walked forward and gently picked up his daughter. She was crying as he held her.

"Are you hungry baby?" Sam asked. He walked with her over to the bag and grabbed a bottle and formula. He fixed the food and began to feed her. She drank the bottle greedily. Once it was empty, Sam set the bottle down and put a towel on his shoulder. He placed her on his shoulder and tapped her back. She let out a loud burp, which made Sam laugh. "You sound like your uncle Dean after he's ate the 32 ounce stake at Texas Roadhouse." The mention of his brother made Sam feel depressed.

Sam set down on the bed with Lydia in his arms. He knew that he was going to have to leave here soon. He couldn't stay in one place for too long for fear that Dean and Tom would track him easier. If they found him, they would make him go home and the fighting would continue. Sam didn't think that he'd be able to handle the fighting along with the pain he was feeling. All he wanted to do was lay down and die, but there was no way he was leaving his daughter alone. His dad had done that too him one too many times. Lydia was his child, and he swore he would never, ever abandon her like the way his dad did him.

"I've got an idea." Sam told Lydia. "I'm sick my sweet princess. I'm not going to be able to take care of you much longer. But I know someone who can. I promise you she'll take care of you like you were her own daughter. Trust me." With that, Sam began to pack everything, placing it nice and neat inside the bag. He stopped a couple times because he had to throw up. He hadn't eaten much, but there were still the dry heaves. A couple times, he swore he saw blood dripping from in-between his lips, but he wasn't sure. He thought that he was seeing things. Then, taking Lydia and all her stuff, he hotwired a car, paid for the room, and then left. He was heading for Lawrence.

Poor Sam. Who do you think he's going to see? Please review!


	7. Animal I Have Become

**Chapter 7-Animal I Have Become**

"Castiel." Someone said. Cas turned around from where he stood to see a shadowed figure standing in the hallway behind him. He had come here looking for help. He never expected this. "Didn't think that you'd actually come here."

"Zachariah, you know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my daughter." Cas said. "You must know that Lilith took her. I intend on getting her back." Zachariah began to laugh, which caused Castiel to glare at him. Zachariah had no sense of family love whatsoever. He was always the bully older brother in Cas's family.

"Who do you think alerted the little bitch to the fact that your daughter was home alone?" Zachariah asked. He smirked at Cas, which just pissed him off to no end. Charging forward, Cas let out a battle cry as he tackled his brother to the ground, hitting him against the hard ground.

"Take it back!" Cas snapped. "You didn't really do that! You don't hate me that much!" Cas yelled out. Zachariah smiled at him before he snapped his head up, his forehead connecting with Cas's nose. Cas fell backwards, holding his bloody nose.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Zachariah asked. "To know that you're everybody's favorite son. Well, I got news for you Cas, no one likes you. And since you helped them kill Anna, well, you've just earned yourself a top ranking on the shit list." He stood to follow Cas's retreat. But when Cas looked up at him, he got a huge surprise. Cas's eyes weren't blue anymore. They were yellow.

"Oh come on." He laughed. "I like my nose." Zachariah stumbled back in confusion. How the hell were Cas's eyes yellow?

"You're dead." Zachariah said. "The Winchesters. They killed you. Back in Wyoming." He added. Cas looked around, a bit confused before he realized what Zachariah was talking about.  
He gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh, you're talking about Azazel. Well, he is dead. I just sorta borrowed his eye color for awhile. I mean, if Alistair and Lilith can share, then why can't old Yellow Eyes and me?" Cas asked. "I mean, I am a pretty powerful demon. Wanna see?" With a laugh, he easily tossed Zachariah across the room.

"You were born an angel." Zachariah said. "Therefore you are."

"That's where you're wrong Zachery." Cas said, stepping closer to his down brother. "I'm a fallen angel. You ever see the power that they get. I mean, look at Lucifer." Zachariah's face became emotionless at the mention of the fallen archangel.

"Well, I have an ace up my sleeve." Zachariah said. Before Cas could do anything else, a collar was wrapped around his neck and bolted together, chaining Cas to someone like a dog. Cas wrapped his fingers around the cold metal, trying to pry the steel away from his skin, but there wasn't any room to make it budge. "What's the matter Cas, don't like being someone's pet? I mean, it seems like Tom and Veronica keep you on a pretty short leash, so I thought you'd be use to it." Zachariah walked up to Cas, who was on his knees with his head cast down. Zachariah grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. When Cas's now blue eyes locked with Zachariah's, he spit in his face.

"Keep your paws off me." Cas growled. Zachariah back handed him, right across the mouth.

"Filthy animal." Zachariah said. He glared at Cas. "And do you know where animals like you belong? That's right my friends, in a cage." He snapped his fingers. "Gil, get this...vermin out of my sight. Now." Zachariah said. Cas felt the collar around his neck pull as the angel that had the chain gave a hard tug. He fell over onto the floor before trying to regain his footing. Gil pulled on the chain again, making Cas face plant onto the floor. His face was now covered in blood. Gil looked over at Zachariah.

"Sir, he won't walk." Gil said. Zachariah smiled at him.

"Well, just do how you get any other animal to behave?" Zachariah asked. He went to the wall and grabbed something. He waved for another angel to come over, who quickly removed Cas's black t-shirt. Quickly, Zachariah swung something at Cas, who was on his hands and knees. It hit in the middle of his back with a loud crack. It was a whip. Cas cried out in pain as the red mark on his back began to bleed. "Are you going to behave like a good little animal?" Zachariah asked. Cas glared at Zachariah as he growled through clenched teeth. If Zachariah decided to treat him like an animal, he might as well act the part.

"I'll see you in hell." Cas said. With that, Gil pulled on the chain and Cas followed along behind him. Zachariah stood there with an evil smile on his face.

Anyone superly mad at me yet? How many people thought I was actually going to have him fight Lilith right away? Please review!


	8. Words of Truth

**Chapter 8-Words of Truth**

Tom, John, and Dean set at the table in the dining room. After Drusilla, Ivory, and Veronica had run off, John, Dean, and Tom had decided to come up with a plan of rescue for Morgan and a search for Sam. Jeremiah and Bobby had went out to do some recon to see if they could find anything that would lead them to Sam and/or Morgan. Dean was still worried about Cas though.

"So he just left too?" John asked. Dean nodded. "Why?"

"He was determined to save Morgan from Lilith." Dean said. "He said that Veronica had no idea what he was up too and that he probably wouldn't make it back alive." Tom closed his eyes for a moment. First Morgan, then Sam, and now Cas. What else could go wrong today?

"Well, as much as I'm worried about Cas, we have bigger problems to worry about." John said. "Sam's sick. I just know it. And he has Lydia. That can't be good on either of them." Dean and Tom nodded in agreement. It was amazing that they could agree on something that didn't involve fighting each other.

"Where could he be?" Tom asked. "You two know more about his fake ID's and alias style than I do."

"He wouldn't use a rock star name." Dean said. "He gets tired of those and he got pissed the last time I gave him Sammy Hagar since he wouldn't be Tommy Lee." Dean lightly laughed at the good old days. God, did he miss those days. "So he'd use a name that I wouldn't think that he would like." He looked over at Tom. "Do you know anything about Sam that would be able to help us?"

"I know he loved this TV show called Bones." Tom said. "But I'm not sure how much that would help. Most of them only went by one name. I didn't watch it long enough to even learn that." Dean sighed.

"This is just fuckin' great!" He yelled out as he slammed his hand against the table. John and Tom both jumped slightly at Dean's sudden outburst. "How the fuck are we supposed to find Sam if we can't even think of what stupid alias he'd come up with?" Dean glared at Tom. "This is all your fault." He whispered.

"My fault?" Tom called out. "How the hell is this my fault? You were the idiot that decided that you didn't want to leave him alone!" Tom was about to jump up and start another fight with Dean when John intervened. He tossed Dean to one side of the room, Tom to the other.

"I'm sick and tired of your constant arguing. This is the very reason that Sam left. And right now, I don't really blame him. You two are enough to drive a man to drinking. You BOTH are to blame for Sam's leaving. Now stop your fuckin' arguing and help me find him before he gets himself killed." John said. Tom and Dean looked at each other. They knew that John was right.

"What should we do?" Tom asked. John sighed.

"Right now, I have no idea." John said. He looked from Tom to Dean. "But we will find him, Cas, and Morgan. I swear we will."

Tom and Dean really need a time out, don't you agree? Let's put them each in a corner! Please review!


	9. Broken Reflection

**Chapter 9-Broken Reflection**

Morgan stood in front of the mirror that was attached to the cave wall. All around her were skulls that candles where the crown of the head should be. Her hair was done into braids and there were ritual markings painted onto her face. She was in a black robe that went to the ground, covering her face. She hated the way she looked, but Lilith had broken through all her shields and was now setting her up to become the chosen daughter.

"You look beautiful." A demon named Jim said as he came and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had chosen the identity of Jim Morrison, his voice, his body, his music. And he had his eyes set on Morgan. "Are you ready for the ceremony?" He asked. Morgan sighed, unsure.

"I don't know." She said. Jim let go of her and moved back.

"I'll give you a moment." He said. He moved out of the cave room and shut the door that was hung. Morgan stared at herself for a bit longer.

"What have I become?" She asked as she touched the mirror, touching where the markings were. "Mom, dad, please, help me." She said. Suddenly, she felt a burst of anger and she smashed her fist against the glass, shattering it. The pieces fell to the ground by her feet, looking like rain. Through the broken shards that were left, Morgan saw herself. She saw the way she looked. And she didn't like it.

"Morgan?" Jim asked from the other side of the door. "Are you okay baby?" He asked. Morgan stared at her broken reflection for a bit more before answering.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm fine. I'll be there in just a moment." She added.

"I'll inform Lilith." Jim said. He left the door and went to tell Lilith what Morgan had said. Morgan kept her eyes fixated upon the mirror. Then she moved to the door and opened the door. There were demons standing on each side on the aisle, leading towards an alter. Lilith stood at the alter, her eyes watching Morgan as she walked slowly down the aisle between the demons.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us." The demon said. Morgan nodded her head. "Kneel." She said. Morgan knelt before Lilith. "Life, death, love, freedom, pain, sorrow, heartache, hell...it shall be held within your grasp. I crown thee, queen." Lilith began to mumble in Latin. The markings on Morgan's face began to glow as the ritual was continued. Jim then stepped forward and took Morgan in his arms. It was over...and she was now Lilith child.

Tons of drama all wrapped up in one small package. And I was watching The Doors staring Val Kilmer when I wrote this chapter, and the only thing that I could think about was Jim Morrison. Weird I know, but the Doors rock man! Anyway, please review!


	10. Fight

**Chapter 10-Fight**

Veronica was on her third set of shots while Drusilla and Ivory offered some good luck to a couple good looking guys from Texas. She had been sitting at the bar ever since they had got there, trying to drink her issues away. She had been approached a couple times, but she had told the guys and girls to leave her alone. There was a strange feeling in her stomach and she couldn't make it go away.

Drusilla and Ivory noticed the amount of alcohol that Veronica was pouring down her throat. They knew they were going to have to stop her before the people got suspicious. She wouldn't get too drunk and she wouldn't get alcohol poisoning, which meant people would be asking questions about as to why she wasn't. They left their hunks with a smile, the taller, long haired one looking shocked at the fact that him and his shorter partner had just been ditched. The girls walked up to Veronica and placed their hands on her shoulders.

"We think you've had enough." Ivory said. Veronica burst into tears right then. Drusilla and Ivory exchanged looks before Drusilla took a bar stool next to Veronica.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Veronica wiped at her tears, but couldn't get them to stop falling.

"She's gone!" Veronica cried out. "I could protect her! My own daughter!" Veronica tried to raise her shot to her lips, but her hands were too shaky to keep the glass steady. Drusilla took it out of her hand and set it down on the bar.

"Come on." She said, gently tucking on her arm and making the demon follow her. Ivory, Drusilla, and Veronica made their way out of the casino and headed towards a hotel room, because they needed to have a quiet place to think, when someone grabbed Ivory and turned her around, placing his lips on hers.

"Come on sugar." The golden haired man said. Ivory struggled against him, but he took her out to the parking lot. Drusilla went to help Ivory get out of the man's grasp, but he held on tight while he pushed Drusilla away, making her hit the hard pavement. The man pushed Ivory up against a light pole and began to kiss her when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and felt a hard fist plow into his nose. He fell away from Ivory, holding his broken nose. "You bitch!" He cried out as he tilted his head and held his hands against his nose. Drusilla and Ivory looked to see Veronica standing there. She began stalking the man.

"Keep your hands off of her." She warned. She gave the man another punch in the face, which caused him to fall to the ground. She kicked him, hard, in his ribs several times before kneeling by him and grabbing his hair. She lifted his head up to look at him. "And I never want to catch you doing that to another woman ever, EVER again. If I do, I swear you'll be eating your own dick for lunch. You understand me?" He nodded his head as best as he could. She tossed him aside and went back over to Ivory and Drusilla.

"Wow." Ivory said. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"That dick had it coming." Veronica said. She suddenly grabbed her stomach as the world around her spun. Drusilla caught her as she fell over.

"You okay?" Drusilla asked.

"Something's wrong with Cas." Veronica said. "I can feel it." With that, she passed out in Drusilla's arms.

Veronica kicks ass! Who else is proud of our little demon? And who else is worried by that little fact that she passed out in Drusilla's arms? That can't be good, can it? I didn't think so...Please review!


	11. Letters From Home

**Chapter 11-Letters From Home**

Sam stopped in a park just inside Lawrence's city limits and took out a piece of paper that he had gotten at the motel. Shakily, he wrote a letter. His hands weren't responding to him very well to his commands, so it took him awhile and a few scratched out words to make him finish the letter. He placed it in an envelope and set it in the seat by him. He looked into the backseat at Lydia. She was in a car seat that Mrs. McQuinn had gave to Sam before he left the motel. He was grateful.

Despite the pain, Sam drove into town. He stopped about a block away from his destination and abandoned the car. He carried all the baby stuff that he could carry while safely holding Lydia in his arms. He had to stop once to catch his breath and bite back the pain. He then climbed the stairs to the house and peered inside the window by the door.

The TV was on, some college sport was on and it looked like Kansas was losing. And to Indiana nonetheless. But Sam wasn't paying attention to that. Instead, he put the portable car seat in front of the door and placed the letter on Lydia's stomach. He looked at her one last time as he set items down next to her. He rang the doorbell and took off in a dead sprint. He knew if he wasn't as far away from there as he could be, he would have hell to pay.

A shorter woman opened the door and looked down to see the baby laying on the porch at her feet. She gently picked her up and held her close to her.

"My word." She whispered. "Who would just leave such a beautiful baby here? Come on sugar, let Missouri get you inside." She carried Lydia into the house and shut the door behind her. She hadn't sensed that Sam had been there and had run off. Part of Ruby's training from earlier time in life had helped him block the psychic.

Missouri set Lydia on the couch after taking her out of the car seat. She watched as the envelope fell to the ground. She picked it up and saw her name printed nicely on the front. She ripped open the envelope and was shocked by what she read.

_Dear Missouri_

_I'm so sorry to spring this on you, but this is my daughter. I had her with my husband, a man named Tom Hanniger. Tom and Dean were constantly fighting because I couldn't chose between them. So I left, but I was still very weak because I died during childbirth. Since I was so weak, I ended up hurting myself. I added to my stress and, well, there's no easy to say this, so here it is. I'm dying Missouri. I don't know how much longer I have, but I know it probably isn't long. So I'm leaving my daughter, Lydia Mary Winchester-Hanniger, with you. Please take care of her and don't hate her. I love her so much, and that's why I have to do what has to be done. Maybe someday she'll forgive me._

_Sam_

Missouri gasped at what she read. She looked down at the little girl, who looked so peaceful as she slept. She couldn't believe that Sam was dying. She couldn't believe that this little girl was losing her family. That's when she made a decision. She picked up her phone and decided to make a very important call.

Sam wiped his tears away as he ran as fast as he could through the pain. He needed a place to lay down and drift off into the darkness without having to worry about Missouri showing up. Without a car, he wouldn't make it out of Lawrence, let along Kansas. So he decided to just curl up at the last motel in the phonebook with a name that Dean, Tom, Missouri, or no one would be able to trace him to it. He could barely keep his eyes open as the clerk got keys for a "Mr. Buddy Holly". Sam then went into the room and passed out on the bed, falling into a very deep sleep.

Poor Sammy! And Lydia! Don't you just feel sorry for the poor family? Let's take Lydia for Sam and buy him a puppy! That should work! Please review


	12. Off to See the Wizard

**Chapter 12-Off to See the Wizard**

Bobby and Jeremiah had just been back for about five minutes when John's cell phone rang. He was shocked to see that it was Drusilla. He had been somewhat panicked when he hadn't seen her leave, and he hoped that her calling was a good sign.

"Drusi, where are you?" John asked.

"Las Vegas." Drusilla said. John looked at Dean, slightly confused.

"What the hell are you doing in Vegas?" John asked. Tom, Dean, Jeremiah, and Bobby all exchanged looks. "Is Ivory with you?" Jeremiah's face grew pale as he waited for the answer.

"Yeah." Drusilla said. "Veronica's not looking too good though. Is Cas there?" John got very quiet. "John?"

"Castiel?" John asked. Drusilla sighed.

"No, the other person named Cas." Drusilla said. John smiled at her sarcasm just a bit. "Now John, I'm serious, is Cas there?" John sighed.

"No." He said. "He ran off a bit ago and he hasn't been back." He explained. He could hear the sound of fear in Drusilla's voice as she let out a bit of a gasp. "Drusi, what is it? What's wrong?" John asked.

"Veronica, she got into a fight with this prick that wanted to rape Ivory, then she passed out. I mean, she totally kicked his ass, then she got dizzy and fell backwards, saying that something was wrong with Cas." John listened to the story.

"Now we've got three people to find." John said. "Just keep her comfortable and get her here as soon as you can." With that, John and Drusilla ended their phone call. John looked over at the guys, who were standing around wanting to know what him and Drusilla had talked about. Before he could say anything, Drusilla and Ivory appeared with Veronica being held up in-between them. Tom ran forward and helped them get Veronica to the couch.

"What happened?" Tom asked either of the angels. They sighed as they tried to find the right words. Tom continued to glare at them.

"She passed out because of something that's happening to Cas." Drusilla explained. "We don't know what it is, but she's in pain." That's when Dean's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Missouri Mosley. He answered it.

"Hey Missouri." Dean said. John's attention was instantly drawn to his son. "What's up?"

"Sweetheart, do you know a Tom Hanniger?" Missouri asked. Dean looked over at the demon before thinking.

"Yeah." He said. "He...uh...he's Sam's...husband." Dean said. "Why do you ask?" He asked before Missouri could say anything else.

"Well, did they have a daughter?" She asked. Dean's eyes widened. Everyone noticed.

"Yeah." He said. "Her name's Lydia. Why?" Dean asked.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Missouri said. "But I'm afraid that Lydia's here. Sam left her here. I don't know where he is. I'm really sorry Dean." His heart stopped and he could breath. He dropped the phone and backed away from it like it was a poisoness snake. Missouri yelled out to him. John went and scooped up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Missouri, it's John." John said. Missouri seemed stunned.

"You're...you're alive?" She asked. John had forgotten that the last she knew, he was dead. He kicked himself then.

"What's going on?" He asked. Missouri told him everything she had told Dean and that caused John to become speechless. He looked at Tom for a moment before turning away from everyone in the room. "Well be there soon." With that, he hung up. Tom looked from John to Dean, desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Tom asked. "Is it Sammy? What's wrong?"

"That was Missouri Mosley. She's a friend of the family." John said, since Dean was in no condition to tell Tom anything. "She told us...she told as that Sam left Lydia at her home. He left a letter explaining everything. And she can't find him anywhere. She didn't tell me what was in the letter, but she said that it was important if we got there soon."

"Where does she live?" Tom asked. When no one answered, Tom began to get very, very pissed. "Where?" He asked. John looked at him.

"Lawrence, Kansas." John said. Tom nodded his head.

"You guys coming with me or not?" Tom asked. Jeremiah, Bobby, Dean, and John all looked at Tom before nodding their heads. "Then let's do this." With that and the power that most of them had, they were off to Lawrence, Kansas.

Poor Dean and John. Tom seemed like he's more in shock than anything. Please review!


	13. Proper Manners

**Chapter 13-Proper Manners**

Cas set on the dirty floor of his cell with his legs crossed under him. He had been denied a shirt, since it helped to cushion the whippings, but they had let him keep some of his dignity with shredded pants. His hair had quickly grown and was now as long as Sam's usually was. His face was dirty with little cuts lining it here and there. His blue eyes were darker than they were, since he was basically treated as an animal. The angels that were keeping him here even thought up a pet name for him. He was now called Lassie instead of Castiel. Zachariah just thought it was funny and even went as far as to fashion him a black leather collar that had a silver dog bone on the front that had that name etched into it. Cas had never felt so degraded in his life, but no one cared enough about him to come see him being humiliated. But it was supper time now.

"Here Lassie." Gil said as he shoved some food in through a slot on the door. Cas knew better than to stand up to go retrieve the food. That would result in Zachariah giving him more lashings. And that's the last thing he wanted right now. Cas crawled forward and looked down at the food. He looked up at Gil, who rolled his eyes and left. Cas pulled the tray of food back to towards where he had been sitting and began to eat the grossly prepared food. He felt like he was going to puke, but he knew that if he did then he would be in more trouble than he was now.

Cas scratched at his neck, where the black leather was rubbing against sweaty skin. It was hurting his neck and if he scratched anymore, he was afraid that he would start to bleed before long. He hadn't bathed in forever and it was really bugging him. He wasn't the type to let his hair get too greasy. He pushed the leftover food away from him, fearing that eating anymore would make him sick, and he curled up on the floor. They hadn't even offered him a bed to sleep in. He got a blanket on the floor in the corner of the room. That was it.. And there were spiders in here.

"Lassie." Someone said. Cas looked up to see Zachariah standing at the door. He held a matching black leather leash in his hands. Cas glared up at him, but didn't speak. He had learned to not say a thing. "Today, we are going to learn some new tricks. You ready for that? It's time to teach an old dog new tricks." He walked forward and attached the leash to Cas's collar. He gave it a pull, making Cas go forward. He fought the urge to stand up. He was always trying to find ways to not get beat. Sometimes Zachariah would beat him for no reason, but a lot of times it was because of Cas attitude.

He took Cas to a room that was every so slightly cleaner than the one he had been in. Zachariah shoved him forward, scraping his knees against the rough ground. He let out a soft moan that he wouldn't let be heard by any of the angels in the room. Gil stepped forward and took the leash from Zachariah. He pulled Cas over to some other angels and he tossed him in front of them. They stared at him like a starving wolf staring at a hurt rabbit. He locked eyes with the angel that had cut his shirt off the first time Zachariah had decided to lash him. His name was Alexander.

"Why, hello there Lassie." Alexander said as he walked closer to Cas. Cas tried to back away, but he couldn't due to the fact that his leash had been replaced with a chain and that had been attached to the wall. He had no place to go. "It seems that I get to teach you a few lessons in proper etiquette." He began to pet Cas's black hair. His voice had an accent to it. Was it German? Cas couldn't quiet put it though. But he knew that he could stand the way that Alexander was treating him. So when his hand got close enough to his mouth, he bit it.

"Lassie!" Gil said as he grabbed the chain and yanked it, making Cas fall off his balance just a little bit. Alexander smacked Cas across his face before kicking him in his side. Cas fell onto his other side, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Damn fuckin' dog." Alexander said. He sneered down at Cas, who lay on the ground. "I really need to teach you how to obey your masters, you fuckin' animal." Cas looked up at Alexander and then decided to had enough. Despite the fact that he was chained to the wall by his neck, he pushed himself to his feet and looked Alexander right in the eyes with an 'eat shit and die' smile on his face.

"I'd like to see you try, you fat ass cherub." Cas said, satisfied that he had finally stood up for himself. That was the last thing that he remembered before Alexander balled up his hand into a fist, pulled back and aimed for his head. That was the last thing he remembered before darkness overtook him.

We're going to create a rescue team full of fangirls and we're going to save Cas. Can I count on your help to join the Supernatural Fangirl Legion? Lol! I'm having a moment here. Feel free to stop me at anytime. Please review!


	14. Rescue Call

**Chapter 14-Rescue Call**

They arrived on the steps of Missouri's home, Dean pushing to the front of the group with Tom nipping at his heels. They were both desperate to find out what was going on. They wanted to know where Sam was and what was happening to him. Dean managed to climb the steps, though he didn't even remember taking them, and was the first to press the doorbell. Missouri was standing there, a burping rag over her shoulder and Lydia in her arms. Tom ran forward and took Lydia, holding her against his chest.

"Don't worry baby." Tom said as he cradled the little girl in his arms. "Daddy's here." Missouri looked at the rest of the people as Tom hugged his little girl.

"I'm guessin' this is Tom." Missouri said as everyone came into the house. Dean nodded his head as he watched his brother's husband walk over to an overstuffed arm chair and sit down with his baby. John and Dean took a seat on the couch with Bobby and Jeremiah standing behind them. Drusilla, Ivory, and Veronica were still at the house, waiting for Veronica to get better.

"Missouri, what happened?" Dean asked. She sighed and went to the coffee table. There was the letter. She handed it to Dean with her hands shaking. He read it and felt anger and guilt all becoming mixed up in his brain. He passed the letter over to John, who read through it. He took in a deep intake of breath and crumpled the note in his hands. He dropped it to the floor and looked down at it. Tom noticed the lack of communication and looked up from his daughter.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked. "Dean?" He asked. Dean looked up at him and for the first time saw the person that Sam saw when he looked at Tom. He wasn't an evil demon who wanted to take over the world or someone who just wanted to see the all might Dean Winchester suffer. No, this person...this man in front of him, he looked like a loving, caring, and thoughtful husband and father. That's when Dean realized why Sam loved him so much.

"Sam...Sammy's sick." Dean announced to the room. Bobby gasped and Tom's eyes widened in fear. "And he said...he said that he's gonna die." Dean was now fighting back tears. Tom handed his baby off to Missouri again and started to pace the room. His eyes were flashing between green and blue. He wasn't mad at Sam for leaving, he was mad at himself for not seeing the signs and trying to find a better way to take care of his Sammy, the love of his life.

"Damn it!" Tom yelled out. John stood and stopped Tom from pacing. He knew that he had to calm Tom down before he tried to calm Dean down, because if Tom got angry, World War III could bust out and then they would all be dead.

"Tom, calm down." John said. "We're going to find him. I promise. But you need to calm down. Your emotions can kill us all if you don't control them."

"I don't give a fuck!" Tom snapped at John, pulling out of the grasp he had on him. "It's _my_ fault that Sammy's sick and dying! It's _my_ fault that he left! It was me John! And _I_ have to find him before something happens to him! I can't lose him! Not again." He whispered the last part. John looked at Tom strange.

"What do you mean again?" John asked. Tom looked over at Dean.

"When you left Stanford with him. That was the night I got out. I went to Sam's apartment to find the fire department there. It was burnt to a crisp. I searched for him, but I couldn't find him. I thought he was dead. I thought I had lost him, but the truth was that you had taken him from me. You took him from me and left me wondering for years until I ran into this demon named Meg that kept talking about Sam Winchester and the power that he had. I knew then that he was still alive. I knew then that Azazel hadn't killed him." Tom said. Dean suddenly felt horrible, but at the same time felt like he had done the right thing by taking Sam away from there...right?

"Tom..." Dean said, standing. Tom held out his hand to tell Dean to stop talking.

"Don't." Tom said. "That was years ago. I had him again. He makes me feel completely human. And now I have to find him again."

"It wasn't just your fault." Dean said. "_We _were fighting. _We _should've seen that Sam was sick. And now _we _are going on there and are going to look for Sam...together." Dean said, sounding nice to Tom for the first time since they had met. John had to smile at how much his son had grown up over the past few days.

"Here." Missouri said, handing Dean a phonebook. "All the listed hotels, motels, inns, and bed and breakfasts within Lawrence are circled." She added. Dean took the book and opened it up, scanning the pages.

"Well, when we were little, dad use to tell us if we were in danger that we were to pick the first motel in the phone book, no matter what it charged, and we were to use a designated name. Well, if Sam's trying to hide from us, he'd use the last one in the book." Dean flipped through the book until he found the last red circle. The Webber Motel.

"What name would he use?" Tom asked as he looked over Dean's shoulder at the book. John and Dean exchanged looks.

"Well, knowing your brother," John began. "He would use something that you'd normally use to try to throw you off. I know he hates the rock star names as much as you hate food that's green and not coated in sugar or grease." John said. Dean glared at his dad for a moment before turning to look back at Tom.

"Before you go anywhere," Missouri began. Everyone looked at her as she laid Lydia in the little bassinet and then turned to look at him. "I want to know why Sam wanted to run away from you so bad that he gets himself hurt in the process." She looked at each one of them before pointing at both Dean and Tom. "And if you say this ain't my problem I'll hit you with a spoon."

"I didn't say anything!" They both yelled out at once. They looked at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Missouri.

"But you were thinking it." She said. Tom looked at her strange.

"She's psychic." John explained. Tom nodded his head. He sighed then.

"Dean and me, we kept fighting." Tom explained. "And it must have drove Sam away then. I fell in love with him, but Dean also loves him, and we were fighting for him. That tore him apart." Missouri nodded her head. That's when Tom suddenly screamed out in pain and grabbed his stomach.

"Tom?" Dean asked. "What is it?"

"It's Sam." He gasped. "I have to get to him." Dean grabbed Tom's arm.

"I'm going with you." He said. And with that, the two were gone.

What do you think that Tom's feeling? Is he going to be okay? Please review!


	15. You Found Me

**Chapter 15-You Found Me**

Tom and Dean appeared in front of a motel on the other side of Lawrence. It was the Webber Motel, the one that Dean had said Sam would be at. Tom pushed forward, testing the doorknob and finding it block. Dean set to work picking it. The door swung open. He checked for salt line, but when he saw none, he motioned for Tom to enter. Tom walked forward and Dean shut the door. Tom looked around and gasped at what he saw.

"Sam!" Tom yelled. He ran forward to where Sam was. He was lying on his side on the floor, his back to the door. Tom went to his knees by him. His hands were shaking as he went to touch him. Dean ran over to where Tom was and saw what Tom saw.

"What happened?" Dean asked. Tom was too in shock to do or say anything. Dean touched the spot on Sam's neck where his pulse should be and found that it was there, even though it was faint. Dean gently shook Sam. "Sammy." He said softly. When Sam didn't respond, Dean began to panic. He looked up at Tom, who looked scared.

"Is he..." Tom asked. Dean shook his head no.

"We have to take him back to Missouri's." Dean said. Tom nodded and gently took Sam into his arms. Sam let out a small pain filled moan at being moved around. Dean and Tom both froze when they heard him. Neither of them wanted to add to Sam's pain.

"It's okay Sammy." Tom whispered. "I got you baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Sam didn't wake up, but his head rolled to rest against Tom's chest.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said, gently touching Sam's cheek. He found that he was burning up. He looked up at Tom, who nodded at him. "We need to go...now." Dean said. Tom nodded. Dean grabbed his arm and they vanished from the motel room.

Tom and Dean appeared back in Missouri's living room. John jumped at their sudden appearance. That's when he noticed that Sam was in Tom's arms. He ran forward and touched his forehead. He felt the heat.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"We don't know." Dean said. "We found him like this." John nodded. He noticed that Tom was not going to let Sam out of his arms.

"We'll take him to the hospital." John said. Tom nodded his head. "I think it'd be safer to take him to a hunters hospital. There's one here in Lawrence." John said.

"How do you know?" Bobby asked as he came to stand by the rest of the group. John smiled at him.

"I started it." John said. Dean, Tom, and Bobby all exchanged looks. That's when Dean realized something.

"Where's Jeremiah?" Dean asked.

"He's upstairs with Missouri." Bobby said. "Drusilla and Ivory showed up with Veronica earlier. They took her upstairs and are taking care of her."

"After we get Sam back on his feet, we have to find Cas." Tom said. Everyone nodded. He heard Sam moan again in pain. He felt tears in his eyes. "We have to get him to the hospital."

"Come on." John said. They all stood in a circle and were transported to the entrance of the Lawrence Hunters Hospital.

Does anyone have any idea what I'm going to do to Sam next? Any guesses? Please review!


	16. Sleeping

**Chapter 16-Sleeping**

Tom and Dean stood outside the room that Sam was being put in. The doctors had yet to come out to talk to Dean and Tom yet, and they were afraid of what was going on. All they wanted to do was find out what was going on with their Sammy. They hated being left in the dark. The doctor inside the room must have sensed their distress, because he came out to talk to them.

"I'm Doctor Joe Tallarico." He said as he approached Dean and Tom. "I'm the one taking care of Sam." Dean nodded his head. Tom just stared.

"How is Sammy?" Tom asked. Joe sighed.

"Sam caught and infection in his weakened state. He also overstressed his body quiet a bit." He paused for a moment to let the boys take this in. "Was there anything that happened to Sam in the past few months that may have caused him to be in such a weak state?" Tom nodded as tears filled his eyes. Dean decided to talk.

"About a week ago, he gave birth, but he...he uh, died during childbirth." Dean said. Joe looked at him weird. "I don't know how, but when we were there with him, he somehow came back to life. He was weak and he was sleeping at home when Tom and me got into a fight. He took his daughter and ran away." Dean explained. Joe nodded his head.

"Well, there are a few very rare cases where the mothers need to help her children or other family can heal them just enough to bring them back to life." Joe explained. Dean nodded his head. "And it seems like Sam here was lucky enough..." He cut himself off. Tom noticed.

"Is there something else?" He asked. Joe sighed. He really didn't want to tell them this part of the bad news.

"We're doing everything we can." He said. "But Sam has fallen into a coma...and we don't think that he's going to wake up." Dean just stared at him, waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out at any moment. If he did, Dean would shoot him in the face. But sadly, this was the truth.

"No." Tom whispered. He fell to his knees. Joe went to help Tom cope with the shock. Dean walked down the hallway a bit before he slammed his fist into the brick wall. He kept punching it even when his knuckles were busted open and blood was dripping out of it. Joe caught his arm and motioned for a nurse.

"You'll have to get stitches." Joe said, looking at Dean's hand. Dean ripped his hand away from him.

"I don't care." Dean growled. "Maybe I'll get an infection too so I can be with Sam." He added. Tom looked up at him in shock. He couldn't believe that Dean was saying this. "I can't lose him." He whispered. Joe looked back at Tom, who was still on the floor with tears in his eyes. These two were both so in love with Sam and the pain of losing him would kill them both. Joe sighed.

"Dean, you go get stitches." He said. "Tom you go lay down for a bit. I'm going to go work on Sam some more. I'll see if I can find anything to help him." Dean nodded his head and went off with the nurse that Joe had motioned for. Joe then led Tom to a room and made him lay down. He fell asleep within the moment. Joe went back to Sam's room. He was going to save him at all costs.

Poor Sammy. Maybe if we all cry along with Dean and Tom's manly tears of manlieness, maybe we can bring him back! Please review


	17. The Angels Plan

**Chapter 17-The Angels Plan**

Veronica lay on the spare bed Missouri had provided. She was blankly staring up at the ceiling. She had been unresponsive to everybody who had tried to get her to talk. Steadily, she was getting worse. Missouri wasn't sure what to do anymore. She had tried everything she could think of to help her, but there simply was nothing that could be done. Drusilla kept looking for the answers, but she couldn't find anything. Over the past few days, she had seen a different side of Veronica, a side that wasn't a source of evil. She actually acted very human for the fact that she was a centuries old demon.

"Is she okay?" Drusilla asked as she pushed the hair back off of her forehead, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her. She didn't though. "I mean is she going to be okay?" Missouri looked at the angel and sighed.

"I'm not sure sugar." She said. "I don't think she's gonna be all right until you guys find that husband of hers." Drusilla nodded her head. Ivory kept looking at Veronica, as if she felt guilty. Drusilla caught her staring. "What's wrong Ivory?"

"She beat that guy to save me." Ivory said. "And now look at her. She's a vegetable. There's nothing that I can do to get her out of it either." Ivory added. Drusilla looked over at Jeremiah, who came over and wrapped his arms around her. She turned to look at him.

"This wasn't your fault." Jeremiah said. "And it was Drusilla's either. It's whoever has their hands on Cas." That's when Ivory's eyes brightened with an idea.

"We should go get Cas!" She said. She jumped up and out of Jeremiah's arms, which caused Jeremiah and Drusilla to jump up with her.

"Ivory, that's crazy!" Drusilla said. "We don't even know who has Cas."

"Cas is our brother." Ivory said. "We just can't let his family be destroyed. Look at what he did for us when Trenton attacked us. He gave up his life to save us. The least we can do is try to save him." Ivory did bring up some good points. Cas had died to save them. Now they had to help him.

"Well, if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right." Jeremiah said. He looked at Missouri. "I think it would be safer if you stayed here." Missouri nodded her head.

"Wasn't really planning on going." Missouri said with a laugh. Drusilla and Ivory looked at Veronica one last time. She didn't even notice as they were absent from her side.

"Let's go." Drusilla said. She closed her eyes to focus in on Cas. She picked up his trace and suddenly, they were gone. Missouri stood there with Veronica for a bit more before heading downstairs to find out what was going on with Sam.

Do you think anything bad is going to happen along the way? Please review!


	18. SOS

**Chapter 18-SOS**

They crept along the shadowed walls of the building they had shown up in. Drusilla was about to turn corner when someone appeared in the hallway. She quickly returned to her former hiding spot. She almost caused Jeremiah to fall over, and he backed into Ivory and stepped on her foot. She almost let out a cry, but he covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from doing so. The people passed by without so much as a notice. Drusilla motioned for Jeremiah and Ivory to follow her.

"Where is he?" Ivory whispered as they moved down the hallway. Drusilla stopped for a moment, as is she was scanning the area for Cas. She pointed to a locked door in front of them.

"There." She said. Jeremiah nodded and moved forward. This was his part. He put his ear to the door. When he didn't hear anything, he ripped the lock off the door and it pushed open. When the door opened, it revealed a dimly lit hallway that was very dirty. Torches hung on the wall, giving the hallway a slight Medieval feel. The three began to walk down the hallway. There were several heavy oak doors with bars covering the windows. As they walked past each on, the prisoner inside called out to them for help. Dirty hands reached through the bars, one snagging Drusilla's hair as she walked by. She turned to see that it was an older looking woman. From the way her cheeks were sunken, she guessed that this woman hadn't eaten in awhile.

"Please." The old lady said between coughs. "They said that it would only be for awhile. I've been here since World War II. I don't even know what I did. They just trapped us here, said it was safer. Please get me out." She went into a coughing fit again, releasing Drusilla's hair. She ran slightly to catch up with the two.

"What was that about?" Ivory asked. Drusilla looked at her with wide eyes.

"All these people are prisoners." She explained. "They're dirty and underfed. Whoever is holding them here is torturing them to death." She added. Ivory looked back at Jeremiah, who looked like he had just heard that his kitten had been ran over by his parents.

"We'll get Cas out of here, get him safe, then we'll come back and free them all." Jeremiah said. Ivory and Drusilla nodded their heads. That's when Ivory froze. They all looked at her. "What is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"Duck!" She yelled. That's when a knife went flying above their heads as they ducked. They turned to see someone standing in the hallway with them. Jeremiah rolled over to grab the knife and chucked it back at the man. It pierced him right in the middle of his chest. He clutched at it as he fell to the ground. His eyes glowed white and a white, wispy smoke left his mouth. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Angels?" Drusilla asked. "What the fuck?"

"I don't know." Ivory said. She went to the dead angel and roughly pulled the knife out of his chest. She wiped the blood on her jeans and walked back over to Drusilla and Jeremiah. "We may need this if more angels decide to show up between now and when we find Cas." She explained. Jeremiah nodded his head and took the knife from her.

"Which one?" Jeremiah asked. Drusilla walked forward a little ways before she stopped in front of a door that was at the very end of the hallway. There were no torches around it.

"I need light." Drusilla said. Ivory went back a moment and returned with a torch. She handed it to Drusilla, who held it up to the window in the door. She gasped at what she saw.

Cas was lying on the dirty floor. He was curled up and asleep. He had no shirt on and the pants that he did have on had obviously seen better days. There were scars all over his back, chest, and arms from where he had been beaten, along with cuts, bruises and probably broken bones. There was a black collar around his neck, which was chained to the wall. He flinched back at the light that Drusilla was shinning into the room. He turned his head away from the door and tried to bury himself into the dirt to stay warm. Drusilla passed the torch back to Ivory.

"Can you unlock this door?" Drusilla asked Jeremiah. He nodded, cracked his fingers, and went to work on pulling the door open. Drusilla ran in and knelt down by Cas.

"Cas." She said softly. Cas began to stir slowly. "Cas, can you hear me? It's Drusilla. We're here to rescue you."

"No." Cas whispered. "Don't hurt me anymore. I'm a good pet. I'm a good dog." He said. He tried to get away from Drusilla, but Jeremiah touched his forehead. It was something that he use to do to his younger brother when he was scared or upset. It always seemed to calm him down...and this was no different.

"Castiel." Jeremiah said gently. "Can you hear me little brother?" He asked. Cas opened his swollen eyes as far as he could and looked up at his brother.

"Jeremiah?" He asked. Jeremiah smiled down at him. That's when he heard a scream. He looked up to see Drusilla pushing Ivory out of the doorway as something flew at them. Then he watched as Drusilla's body jumped and she fell to the floor by him. He saw the knife sticking out of her shoulder. Ivory's eyes grew wide at the sight before her.

"Drusilla!" She yelled out. That's when Zachariah appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, but that's my pet Lassie." Zachariah said. "So if you'll be so kind as to step away from him, I'll make sure that you get treated a little bit better than the rest of these rats in this cell block do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeremiah asked as he moved to stand in front of Cas. Ivory carefully got Drusilla's sitting up and had taken her to the side of the room.

"It means that you ain't gettin' out of here alive." Zachariah laughed. He tossed Jeremiah back against the back wall. He then moved towards Ivory and Drusilla. Drusilla was trying to protect Ivory, even though she was hurt. Yeah, it could have been worse, but it still would take awhile to recover from the shoulder wound.

"Please." Drusilla begged as Zachariah got closer.

"You two are as pretty as a picture." He said. "Might not lock you two up. Alexander may like to have you two as his throne pets."

"What kind of angel are you?" Ivory asked. Zachariah smiled.

"I'm not your typical angel." He said. Suddenly, his body lunged forward. His eyes gave off the same color light that the other angel's had and his grace flew from his mouth. His body fell to the ground as he died. It revealed Cas standing there. He was breathing heavily as he held the bloody knife in his hands. Then his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor as he passed out.

Did you guys expect Cas to kill Zachariah? Anybody expecting Jeremiah? Please review!


	19. Start a Revolution

**Chapter 19-Start a Revolution**

Morgan and Jim entered the building that Lilith has instructed them to go to. They were supposed to attend a meeting with Zachariah. The corrupt angel was supposed to give them a prisoner that Lilith desperately wanted to slowly break. As they entered the building, they were greeted by an angel named Alexander. He bowed to Morgan, like she was royalty.

"My princess." He said. He stood up to look Jim in the eyes. "Sir."

"Where is Zachariah?" Morgan asked. Alexander motioned for a younger angel to come over to them.

"Where is Zachariah?" He asked the younger angel. He just shrugged and went about his business. Alexander looked back at Morgan and Jim. "The last time I saw him, he was on his way to deal with a prisoner. I haven't seen him since."

"Point the way to this prisoner." Jim said. "We'll find Zachariah ourselves." Alexander nodded his head and pointed to the door that Drusilla, Jeremiah, and Ivory had entered through not too long ago.

"He should be in the cell farthest from the door in the darkest part of the hallway." Alexander explained. Jim and Morgan nodded their heads. Alexander followed them halfway before he was stopped by the same prisoner that had stopped Drusilla. She was grabbing at his shirt, trying to get some food and water. He ended up back handing her. Morgan and Jim approached the room. They were surprised at what they found.

Cas was laying in the middle of the floor, his head being propped up by the dirty blanket that was in the corner of the room. Jeremiah and Ivory were trying to safely remove the knife from Drusilla's shoulder, but it was too painful and they didn't want to risk infection. Morgan stood in the middle of the doorway, staring down at her dad.

"Dad?" She whispered. Everyone looked at her.

"Morgan." Ivory said. She started towards the younger girl, only to be stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at Morgan as her eyes turned black and the ritual markings reappeared on her face. She turned to look back at Alexander.

"My father was the prisoner I'm supposed to break?" She asked. Everyone could feel the anger and pure hatred coming off of Morgan. "Well?" She snapped at him. Alexander began to back up, but she was too quick for the angel. She had her hands wrapped up in his shirt.

"Lilith said that it wouldn't matter." Alexander said, fear clearly in his voice. "Since she is your mother..."

"She is not my mother!" Morgan hissed at Alexander. The ritual markings began to speared down her body, lacing her arms. She roughly moved her hands out of his shirt, only to rip it open and touch her finger tips to his bare skin. He screamed as electricity raced through his body. He fell to the floor in a boneless heap, his skin smoking since it was now "extra crispy". Morgan's anger didn't stop with him though. She wanted revenge on Zachariah, but then she remembered that she had seen his dead body laying on the floor not to far from her dad. Then maybe she should make Lilith pay. The ground began to quake as Morgan's anger began to make it do so. That's when she felt someone pull her into a hug.

"Sweetheart, I need you to calm down."

"Dad?" Morgan asked. She looked to see Cas standing there. He didn't look too good, but he was still standing there. The ground stopped shaking and the ritual markings disappeared from her. "You're hurt." She said. She gently touched the scars and tender skin on his bare back. He winced a bit, but gave her a smile.

"I did it to save you." He said. She buried her head in his chest and began to cry. Cas held her against him and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wanna go home daddy." She whispered. Cas nodded his head. But then he looked down the hallway to see all the other doors. He knew he couldn't be the only one. He went back into the room and took the knife that he had stabbed Zachariah with. He then went back into the hallway and snapped his fingers. All the doors snapped open and the prisoners filed out. They all looked like Cas, dirty, long hair, beaten to a pulp. Cas approached an older man and handed him the knife.

"Start a revolution my friend." Cas said. The man nodded and accepted the knife. Cas wrapped his arm around Morgan. Ivory and Jeremiah helped Drusilla to stand. Jim stood just to the side of them all. He wanted to talk to them, but he was afraid to. Cas ignored the demon though. He looked back at the angels.. "Let's go home and get some rest." He said. Everyone smiled at him before they vanished. Jim was left standing there, heartbroken.

Yay! Cas and Morgan are both safe. Now we just have one problem to worry about. And that's Sam's health. Please review!


	20. Need You Now

**Chapter 20-Need You Now**

After John hung up his phone, he went back into the hospital to find Tom and Dean. Missouri had called before John had a chance to hear Sam's diagnose, so he couldn't give her any news at all. He went back into the hospital so see if he could find something out. He found Dean behind a curtain as a nurse was cleaning out the cuts on his hand and was beginning to stitch it up.

"Please tell me that you didn't break Tom's nose." John said as he moved behind the curtain. The nurse gave a small laugh before moving off to get a very small dose of morphine to help ease the pain of stitches.

"No." Dean said. "But I think that wall may be feeling it in the morning." He added. John crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" John asked. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't really feel like retelling the events that had led up to him going at the wall Rocky-style, but he knew that he had to do it. After all, John was Sam's dad as well.

"Sam's in a coma." Dean said. "He caught an infection from overworking himself and they...they..." Dean busted out crying them. The nurse looked up at John, unsure of what to do.

"Can you give us a minute?" John asked. She nodded, stripped off her latex gloves, and left the room. John took her chair and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to calm his son down.

"Sam's strong." John said. "He knows that you guys need him more than anything. He'll come back so he can be with you and take case of Lydia."

"It's all our fault Dad." Dean said as he wiped the tears using his uninjured hand. We were so full of ourselves that we didn't realize that we were hurting him and now it's too late to say we're sorry."

"It's not too late." John said. "He's not dead. Just go in there and talk to him. Help him come back to us Dean." Dean looked up at his dad with swollen eyes. "But first, let's get this hand of yours fixed. I'll call for the nurse."

"Can't you do it?" Dean asked, not really wanting that girl to see him this wrecked.

"I can't Tiger." John said with a smile. "I've lost my touch over the years. That nurse will take care of you. I'll go check on Tom and then go to Sam's room. I'll meet you there." Dean nodded his head and John left. He headed down the hallway a bit before he found where Tom was asleep. He was whispering for Sam as he slept. John just stood in the doorway, staring at him. He felt so bad for him, but then again, he had taken Sam from his brother before...twice. He left the room and went to Sam's. Joe had left by then, but Sam was still sleeping. John pulled up a chair by Sam's bed and grabbed his youngest son's hand.

"I know I wasn't there for you all the time as a kid," John began as he used his other hand to gently brush Sam's hair. "But promise me that you'll come back to all of us Sam. We need you."

Awww, poor John. See, even he needs Sam. It just proves that Sam means something to everyone :'(. Please review!


	21. Thinking of You

**Chapter 21-Thinking of You**

About an hour of Missouri's first call to John, Jeremiah, Drusilla, Ivory, Cas, and Morgan all returned to her home. She had been feeding Lydia and almost dropped the bottle when they just appeared. Drusilla was being held up by Ivory and Jeremiah and Cas had seen better days, but that didn't bug him.

"Where's Veronica?" He asked Missouri.

"And who are you?" She asked, knowing that if the other three angels brought him back with them, then he couldn't be that bad.

"I'm Castiel." Cas said. Then he motioned to Morgan, who had one of Cas's arms draped around her shoulders. "And this is my daughter Morgan." Missouri's eyes widened as she heard what he had to say. After Jeremiah, Drusilla, and Ivory had left, Veronica had mumbled something about Morgan and Cas, but she hadn't said anything else.

"She's upstairs." Missouri said, pointing to the staircase. "First door on the right." Cas nodded. With that, Morgan and him walked up the stairs. Missouri was left alone with Jeremiah, Drusilla and Ivory. She looked to see that Drusilla still had a certain angels knife buried in her shoulder.

"Can we use another room?" Jeremiah asked. "And a first aid kit?" He added. Missouri nodded.

"Can you make it upstairs?" She asked Drusilla. She had tears in her eyes and she really wished that John was here. She wanted him here to hold his hand while Jeremiah removed the knife from her shoulder. But she knew that he had bigger problems to worry about. His son was barely holding onto life right now. He didn't need to worry about Drusilla as well.

"I think so." She said, her voice weak. Missouri read her mind then, seeing why she sounded so small then.

"Contact him." Missouri said. "If you want him here, he should be here." Drusilla looked over at Ivory, who nodded her head. Their little sister needed him here. She closed her eyes and fell weak in Jeremiah's grasp. He looked at Ivory, panicked.

"I'll go find John." Ivory said. Jeremiah nodded his head and picked Drusilla up. Ivory vanished and Jeremiah looked at Missouri.

"Can you get me some supplies?" He asked. "I'm not sure how much time she has left with this knife still in her shoulder." Missouri nodded and rushed to the bathroom. She grabbed a wicker basket and opened up her medicine cabinet, tossing all the bandages and other medical supplies into the basket. She rushed upstairs and handed it to Jeremiah. Drusilla looked like death.

Ivory rushed into the hospital as quick as she could. She ran into Dean on the way in. His hand was wrapped up and he looked tired. He was shocked to see Ivory there, much less with blood on here.

"Ivory, what's wrong?" Dean asked. He saw the tears on her face and the way that she was shaking.

"Where's John?" She asked. Dean kept staring at her.

"Ivory?" He asked. She let tears fall down her face as she looked at him.

"It's Drusilla." She answered. Dean's eyes widened. He grabbed her hand and rushed her to Sam's room, where John was sitting next to his son's bed. He pushed open the door and stuck his head in.

"Dad." Dean said. John looked up at them.

"Yeah Dean?" John asked. Ivory stepped forward and hung her head as tears fell. John noticed this and stood up.

"John, Drusilla's hurt." John's face paled as he heard this. He looked back at Sam, who was still silent on the bed. He couldn't leave his son, but he couldn't abandon Drusilla either. Dean saw his dad's dilemma.

"Go dad." John said. "Tom and me are here with Sam. Drusilla needs you." John nodded his head, looked back at Sam one last time before he disappeared with Ivory.

Do you think that Drusilla's gonna be all right? Please review!


	22. Veronica Smile

**Chapter 22-Veronica Smile**

Morgan and Cas entered Veronica's room. It was silent in there and it unnerved Cas and Morgan to no end. Cas stepped forward and set down on the edge of the bed that Veronica was laying on. He gently brushed some hair out of her face. She didn't even flinch at the touch.

"Baby, it's me. It's Cas." Cas told her. "Can you hear me?" He asked. She didn't even blink. Cas looked back at Morgan, who was holding back her tears. He motioned for her to come over. She did and set on the floor next to her mom's bed. "Morgan's here. We need you to wake up for us." Veronica began to move then.

"Mom?" Morgan asked as she noticed Veronica blinking her eyes. She looked up at her mom, in hopes that it would wake her.

"Cas?" Veronica asked. She looked up to see her husband smiling at her with bright blue eyes. He looked so happy to see her awake. He reached down and touched her cheek. She leaned into the touch. "I thought you were dead." She said as she saw the dirt and cuts on him and his long hair. He didn't even have a shirt on yet to cover up his scars.

"They can't keep me down." Cas said. "Not when I need to take care of you and our daughter." He added. Morgan stood up then so that her mom could see that she was here. Lilith hadn't been smart enough to think that the power of her dad's love would break through the shell that she had put around her.

"Morgan?" Veronica asked. She set up so that she could get a better look at her daughter. "Oh my God baby!" She called out. She opened her arms so that Morgan could rest against her. She hugged her daughter against her, not willing to let her go just in case she disappeared again. Veronica touched Cas's bruised and dirty face. He wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I love you." He whispered to Veronica. She rested her head against his chest, which caused him to hiss. She moved away from him to see the scars that were everywhere. Morgan had tears in her eyes at the sight of her dad looking so destroyed. Veronica ran her hands over the scars softly.

"What happened?" Veronica asked as she touched the risen skin. Cas took a deep breath to try to get his thoughts together.

"I went to Zachariah for help." Cas said. "And he trapped me. Turned me into an animal." He pointed to the collar and broken chain that was still around his neck. Veronica used her fingers to push up the ID tag. She read the name Lassie, that was as clear as day. She felt anger boiling inside of her as she stared at the name that they had called her husband. He wasn't a dog, he was a father, a husband...an angel. Nothing could hide that fact, but he still remained with her despite that fact.

"How did you get out?" She asked, moving to remove the collar from Cas's neck. It was bright red, raw, and scratched up where the collar had been. She gently kissed it in hopes that it would make it feel better.

"The angels." Cas said. "Ivory, Drusilla, and Jeremiah. They broke in and killed Zachariah. Then our little princess here killed Alexander." Veronica looked at Cas for explanation. "He was the other angel that was holding me hostage. He was one bad mother." Suddenly, Morgan began to cry. Veronica looked down at her daughter.

"Baby, what is it?" She asked. Morgan shook her head at first, not wanting to tell them what was bothering her. But mothers always have a way of knowing.

"I loved him." Morgan finally said. Cas and Veronica exchanged a look. They were both confused.

"Loved who?" Morgan asked as she pushed some bangs out of her face.

"Jim." Morgan whispered. "I don't care if we were introduced because of Lilith. We loved each other mom." She added. Veronica looked at Cas.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go clean up and rest. I need to talk to Morgan for a bit." Cas nodded his head and left the room. Veronica and Morgan moved so that they were facing each other on the bed. Veronica took Morgan's hands in hers. "Morgan, if you love Jim, go to him. You have my blessing."

"But he..."

"If you love each other, don't let each other go. I mean, look what happened to your father and me when we were apart." Morgan nodded her head in agreement. "You deserve happiness for once in your life."

"Thank you mommy." Morgan said. She hugged Veronica before jumping off the bed. "I'll find him and bring him back here. You'll like him mom." With that, Morgan was gone. Veronica smiled for the first time in a long time.

Aww! See, some sweet news in the middle of all the trouble. Please review!

Oh, on another note, I have this j2 story that I wanted to post. It's like a parady of a movie and a couple people really like it, so I was wanting to know if anyone thought I should post it on here. There are a couple j2 stoires on here, I've seen 'em...


	23. Sitting By Her Side

**Chapter 23-Sitting By Her Side**

Bobby and Missouri were both taking care of Lydia when John and Ivory appeared. John didn't bother to wait for Missouri or Bobby to say hi. He was running upstairs towards Drusilla. Ivory lingered downstairs for a bit.

"Has he been down since I left?" She asked. Missouri shook her head no. Ivory closed her eyes, trying to take everything in. If John lost Drusilla and Sam stayed in a coma, it would drive him over the edge.

"Sweetie, everything's gonna be all right." Missouri said. Ivory opened her eyes and looked at the psychic.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked. Missouri sighed.

"I may be a psychic, but this in intuition. Drusilla's strong and she won't just leave John." Ivory nodded her head. She may not believe it, but it gave her hope.

John arrived in the room where Jeremiah and Drusilla were just at the moment when Jeremiah was bandaging up Drusilla's shoulder and placing her arm in a sling. John saw the bloody knife laying on a towel by Jeremiah. He felt anger building up inside his chest.

"What happened?" He asked. Jeremiah jumped at the sound of John's booming voice. He turned to see him standing there, absolutely furious. He hung his head as he placed the finishing touches on Drusilla's bandage and pushed her sweaty hair away from her face. He stood from the bed and walked over to John.

"We went to break Cas out of prison." He said. "We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. Drusilla took a knife to the shoulder because of who we were messing with." Jeremiah explained. John stared at him.

"Who?" He simply asked. Jeremiah sighed, not really wanting to tell him what had happened but knowing he had to.

"Zachariah and some other corrupt angels." Jeremiah said. John clenched his hands into fists and let out a small growl.

"I'm gonna kill him." John said. "I'm gonna make sure that he suffers painfully and slowly." Jeremiah smiled at John's attitude. That's one of the reasons why John Winchester was so talked about.

"Too late." Jeremiah said. "Cas killed Zachariah and Morgan killed the other angel in charge, Alexander. We freed all the prisoners that were being held there and I guarantee you that they're taking Cas's advice and they're starting a revolution." John raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Never mind. You had to be there."

"And how is she?" John asked, looking over at Drusilla. Jeremiah turned to follow John's gaze. He knew that he was worried about her.

"I was afraid that I was going to lose her a couple times. But she pulled through. I think she was waiting for you to get here." John nodded his head. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Ivory. I'll leave you two kids alone." With that, Jeremiah was gone. John set down in the chair next to Drusilla. She looked so different when she was hurt than when she was healthy. She kinda reminded John of Sam in some ways.

"When you wake up, we're going through with our plans." John said, smiling down at her. "And maybe Sammy will be awake by then too." With that, he placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes.

First Sam and now Drusilla. John has as much luck as Tom and Dean do. I think they all needed some Lucky Charms. Or maybe the smiles of fangirls who just want them all to get better! Please review


	24. Wake Me Up Before You GoGo

**Chapter 24-Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go**

Dean left to get some coffee, but when he came back, there was someone else sitting at Sam's side. It was his husband. Dean bit back his anger that he always had towards the man and walked into the room. He set on Sam's other side and stared down at his little brother. He watched as Tom gently rubbed his thumb along the back of Sam's hand.

"He's gonna be all right...right?" Tom asked as he slowly brought his eyes away from Sam and locked with Dean's. Dean didn't have all the answers, even though that was what he always told Sam that he did. It helped his brother keep faith in his brother...and it helped Dean keep faith in himself.

"I don't know Tom." Dean said after a moment. "I wish I had the answer to this one, but I don't." Tom closed his eyes to hold back tears and nodded his head. He felt so week, so lost without his Sam. When he thought that Sam was dead, it hurt but after a few years, he moved on and returned home. Now, his home was dying in front of him and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"He really loved you." Tom said after moments of complete silence. Dean looked at Tom. "When he first came to the hospital with his friend, he thought that I was you. You were all he could talk about, how he was determined to make you proud. He was always afraid that John hated him, that he wouldn't want to see him ever again. But most off, he talked about his big brother, the one who would willingly take a bullet for him without a second thought." Tom added. Dean was shocked by what Tom had to say.

"He did?" Dean asked. Tom nodded his head. Dean fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I can't believe it."

"You should." Tom said. "We knew each other for a long time and the whole time I did, he had this strong love for you that couldn't be broken by anyone who wanted him. Not Jessica, not me, not anyone." Tom was finding it hard to find the right words to say to Dean. It was painful to be admitting this to him.

"I think that Sam was afraid to tell me about you." Dean said in response to Tom's confession. "I think he was afraid that I'd hate him. I mean, I always knew that he didn't chase after girls like I did, but I didn't know that about him. I didn't know he was bi. I was a little shocked at first, but it's obvious that I got over it." Dean lightly laughed, trying to ease the mood. It got silent in the room again. Dean was silently thinking about how much he wanted Sam to be just his, so they could have a child of their own and they could grow old together. Tom was thinking about how he could get Sam to stay with him instead of going back to Dean. But they were both pulled from their zones when they heard the most magical words they could ever hear.

"Tom? De'?"

Is Sammy waking up or are Tom and Dean just hearing things? And don't you just feel bad for Tom and Dean? I saw that we hug them all. Please review!


	25. Just Fine

**Chapter 25-Just Fine**

"Sammy?" Dean asked, jumping at the sound of Sam's horse voice. Tom grabbed a glass of cold water and held it so Sam could sip it. He drank it greedily, slurping up every little drop. His throat did feel better now. "How you feelin'?"

"Tired." Sam replied. "What happened?" He asked. Tom and Dean exchanged look, trying to figure out what to tell him. Sam's eyes started to fall closed again. Tom rubbed Sam's cheek while Dean brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"You just go to sleep." Tom said. "We'll talk about it later." Sam yawned and shook his head no.

"I need to know." Sam whispered. Tom gently kissed Sam's forehead. Sam looked up at him with bright eyes and a wide smile. He then looked over at Dean, who copied Tom's move and kissed Sam's forehead.

"When you're stronger." Dean said. "But right now, Sammy, you need to regain your strength. We thought we lost you today. We don't want a repeat of that."

"Will you..." Tom cut Sam off before he could finish the question because he knew what he was going to ask.

"We'll be right here." Tom said. "Both of us. We're not going to leave you." Sam buried farther into the covers and he drifted to sleep.

"I have to go call my dad and tell him." Dean said. Tom nodded his head.

"I'll be here with him." Tom said. "Go ahead. John needs to know." Dean quickly left Sam's room so he could return as quick as possible. He stood outside and took his cell phone out. The other line rang forever before John's voicemail picked up. Dean sighed and didn't bother to leave his dad a message. He hoped that nothing bad had happened to Drusilla. If she had died again, John would be heartbroken. He would become mad with revenge again. He would want to kill whoever had killed his Drusilla. Dean decided to call Missouri's house. Bobby answered.

"Hello?" Bobby asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey Bobby, is dad there?" Dean asked.

"Well, him and Drusilla are..." He stopped himself from continuing, knowing that Dean knew what he was getting at. Dean cringed when he realized what Bobby was getting at.

"Eww!" He said. "That's just...ewww!" He swallowed down the bile in his throat as he tried to get the image of his dad and his girlfriend out of his mind. "Anyway, I was just calling to say that Sam's awake."

"Really?" Dean asked. "Sammy's awake?"

"Yeah. Just woke up not too long ago. He fell back asleep not long afterwards, but he's gonna make it Bobby." Dean realized it for the first time. Sam was going to be just fine. Sam was going to live and everyone was going to be happy. Well, he didn't know about how Drusilla, Ivory, and Jeremiah rescued Morgan and Cas from evil and prison, but he knew that his brother, his lover, his Sammy was going to be all right.

"I'll tell the others." Bobby said. "Missouri's having too much fun playing nanny for Sam and Tom's little girl, but I think that she'll be overjoyed to learn that he's going to live." Dean smiled and nodded even though Bobby didn't hear it. "I'll tell John too." Bobby informed Dean.

"Thanks." Dean said. He hung up the phone then and headed back to Sam's room where he saw Tom with his head laid against Sam's arm, his hand intertwined with Sam's. Dean took a moment to regain his composer. He would never be able to get use to seeing someone else holding Sam's hand, but he knew that he would have to get use to it. If he didn't, him and Tom would start fighting again. That would drive Sam away yet again, and the next time they might not get him back...no, there wouldn't be a next time. Dean would make sure of that. Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed open the door to Sam's room and set down to wait for his baby brother to open his eyes again.

Aww, isn't that sooooooo cute! Who is happy that I haven't killed Sam all the way? He always manages to come back because he can't leave Tom and Dean alone together. Who knows what would happen then? Please review!


	26. Engagement

**Chapter 26-Engagement**

John and Drusilla came down the stairs hand and hand with smiles upon their faces. Drusilla was sporting a new ring on her finger. A shiny diamond that John had gotten for her. Long story short, Drusilla was going to become the newest Mrs. Winchester, A.K.A. Sam and Dean's step mom. They were happy, but they didn't know why Missouri and Bobby were as happy as they were.

"Guys?" John asked. "What's going on?" They looked over at them with smiles on their faces.

"It's Sam." Missouri said. "He woke up." John looked over at Drusilla, who smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her. She smiled up at him. that's when Bobby noticed how happy the two were before they found out about Sam.

"What's up with you two?" He asked. Missouri looked at them for a moment before she smiled. She had never tested her powers on angels before, but she was pleased to say that it worked.

"When is the wedding?" She asked. Bobby looked over at John with wide eyes.

"Wild John Winchester is settling down with someone?" Bobby asked. John made a face at Bobby, which caused his friend to laugh. "Do I get to be your best man?"

"I was actually thinking of calling up those dudes from Kiss and asking them." John said. "Of course you're gonna be my best man! What kind of idjit are you?" John smirked at stealing Bobby's insult. Drusilla and Missouri both laughed.

"For once, everything's finally going right." Drusilla said. "Sam's awake, Cas is home, we're gettin' married." That's when Veronica came down the stairs, a robe that Missouri had left in her room wrapped around her.

"Wow." She said. "Never thought you'd be tying the knot." Drusilla looked back at Veronica. Even though she had started out as an evil bitch on the wrong team, Drusilla had grown to like the demon and lately, she considered her as part of her little fucked up family that they had created when Heaven hated them and Hell didn't want them.

"Where's Cas?" Drusilla asked.

"Shower." She said. "And Morgan's going to fulfill her own love desires." She said. Everyone's mood was so light that they could've been blown away by a strong gust. Sam was alive and on the road to recovery, John was finally ever so slowly getting over Mary's death and finding love once again (Mary may or may not have had a hand in matching Drusilla and John up :), Cas and Veronica were reunited and their family was whole again, and Morgan was taking everyone else's lead and finding someone to love. Things couldn't be more perfect if they tried. That's when Cas appeared at the cop of the stairs. He still had the long hair, but he had shaved and he had clean clothes on. His face was still bruised, but it seemed to not be as bad.

"What's going on?" Cas asked. Drusilla smiled at her brother.

"Will you walk me down the aisle Cas?" She asked. Cas stared at her for a moment before he realized what she was talking about. He ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"I'd love to."

there's only a couple chapters left. I've got ideas stuck in my head and to warn you, one of them is a sequel to this. So if you're tired with me continuing with this, just let me know! Please review


	27. I'm Goin' Home

**Chapter 27-I'm Goin' Home**

Sam was awake more than he was asleep a couple days later. He kept asking about Lydia and the others. Joe would only let so many people visit Sam at a time for a bit, and that position was always filled by Dean and Tom. People sent flowers, candy, and those little stuffed animals that you could buy in the gift shop at the hospital. Sam liked the little teddy bear that Tom picked out for him that had a black leather jacket on it that said T-Birds on the back. As a joke, Dean got him the matching one that had a pink jacket that said Pink Ladies on the back. Sam loved them both and kept them in the bed with him. It was his way of showing tom and Dean that he wasn't going to chose between them and if they couldn't accept that fact, then he was going to take Lydia and move so far away that neither of them will see her ever again. But as far as he could tell, they weren't about to fight anytime soon.

The infection was starting to clear out, but once Sam was released from the hospital, he would be bed ridden for awhile. He would still be week and Joe said that it may be a long time before Sam returned to the strength and health that he had prior to Lydia's birth. And there was still a chance that the infection could've only been in remission and could come back given the right conditions for it to grow. When Tom and Dean heard this, they were in shock. If Sam even caught a cold, it would be putting his life in danger. That also meant that if one of them got sick, then they couldn't be near him until he was completely back on his feet. And that would kill them more than any demon, ghost, or other evil supernatural being that hated both Tom AND Dean could do.

"Hey." Dean said as he came into Sam's room not long after he started waking up and they heard Joe's diagnosis. Sam looked up at him from the magazine he was reading and smiled. "How ya feelin'?" He asked, taking his seat by Sam's bed. Sam put the magazine on his tray and looked at him.

"I've been better." Sam said. "I feel so weak compared to how I use to feel." Sam confessed. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it.

"I thought I lost you." He said. "I..." His eyes were misty as he tried to find the right words to tell Sam. "I love you Sammy. And I couldn't handle losing you. I mean, I would've probably picked a fight with Tom before killing myself." Dean added. He felt Sam's hand gently caress his short hair.

"I love you too Dean." Sam said.

"And I know you love Tom." Dean said. "I mean, I know that he will always be a part of your life...but you gotta know that I'm not happy about sharing you with anyone, right?"

"Tom's Lydia's dad." Sam said. "And my love for both of you is equal. I don't ever wanna be without either of you." Dean leaned over and kissed Sam's lips. That's when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sam looked to see Tom standing in the doorway, holding some roses in his hands. He walked into the room almost as if he hadn't seen the kiss between Dean and Sam. He knew that he that as long as Dean was still living, Sam would have to be shared between the two of them.

"How's my wife doing this fine day?" Tom asked as he set the roses on the table by Sam. Dean laughed as he saw Sam trying to get angry and cross his arms over his chest.

"If you two haven't bothered to notice, I'm a man." Sam said. Dean and Tom both laughed.

"I've noticed." Tom and Dena both answered at the same time. Sam laughed, his angry face long gone by then.

"You think you're ready to go home yet?" Tom asked as he pushed back Sam's hair to reveal his bright hazel eyes.

"Yes." Sam said. "I'm getting so sick and tired of being stuck in bed all day."

"Well, what do you think you're gonna do when you get home?" Dean asked. "You're going to be on bed rest until you start getting your total health back." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated being stuck in bed.

"Knock knock." Someone said. Everyone looked to see a large group of people. Cas and Veronica, John and Drusilla, Morgan and Jim, Jeremiah and Ivory, Bobby, and Missouri holding little Lydia.

"Hey everyone." Sam said. They filed into the room one by one, all of them standing around Sam's bed. "What's new?" He asked. "Besides Cas's new hairdo." Cas did a playful flip of his long hair and smiled.

"You like?" He asked. Sam laughed. He looked over at Morgan and Jim.

"This is my boyfriend Jim." She said. Dean looked at him, swearing that he looked like that guy from the Doors. Maybe it was. He would never know.

"Sammy, Dean already knows this, but I'd like to introduce you to your step mom." John said, pointing to Drusilla. Sam looked from her to him, shocked.

"Really?" He asked. John nodded. Sam smiled. "Welcome to the family. Hope you're up for it." Drusilla smiled.

"I think I can manage." She laughed. Sam smiled and nodded. that's when he saw Missouri holding Lydia. His eyes were misty as he reached out for his daughter.

"Can I hold her?" He asked. Missouri looked down at the baby and handed her over. Sam cradled Lydia against his chest. "I missed you baby." He whispered as a tear made its way down his cheek. Everyone in the room felt like crying right then, seeing the reaction between the two. It was sweet because of the bond, but also sad because they almost lost each other. Dean and Tom both gently laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"She has your eyes." Tom told him. Sam looked up at his husband and smiled at him. Tom returned it.

"And I bet she'll have your smile." Dean said. Sam looked over at him. "Which means she's going to be absolutely beautiful." Sam's smile couldn't help but get bigger as a reddish tint made its way across his cheeks. Everyone's mood was lifted then. Sam had that affect on people. That just proved that they really needed him.

"When do you get to go home?" Veronica asked. Sam looked from Tom to Dean.

"He's free to go right now." Someone said. Everyone looked to see Doctor Joe Tallarico standing outside the room. "I didn't know that the whole Lawrence population was going to come visit you Sam."

"They're not the population." Sam said. He looked around at each and every face. "They're my family."

Sam was allowed to return home. They stayed at Missouri's for about a week before returning to Tom and his home. Dean sold his house in South Dakota, or well, really just abandoned it after taking all his stuff. He wanted to be closer to Sam. Cas and Veronica moved back into their own cabin while Jim and Morgan turned the loft in their garage into an apartment for themselves. John and Drusilla moved into the nearest town where Drusilla attended EMT classes and John began working at a garage with his son. Bobby returned to South Dakota after learning a few new medical secrets from Joe. He would be ready the next time a hunter showed up at his house and insisted on bleeding all over his recently mopped floor. But those things weren't important. What was important was that about a week after Sam got out, before Bobby returned to South Dakota and they left Lawrence, they attended a wedding.

There is one more chapter left for this story, but I am going to write a sequel, just for anyone that's interested. I might be running this series into the ground, but it just won't leave me alone! :). Please review!


	28. Wedding Day

**Chapter 28-Wedding Day**

Sam walked into the room where Dean was getting ready. He was John's best man. Him, Bobby, and Jeremiah were all standing by John while Veronica, Ivory, and Morgan were by Drusilla's. John had really wanted Sam to be up there with him, but he couldn't stand for long amounts of time without feeling sick. Sam felt that he was letting his dad down, but John told him that his health came first. So as Sam walked into Dean's room, he smiled at the sight of him in his tux.

"Lookin' good Mister Bond." Sam said in a fake British accent. Dean spun around and stared at Sam. He then walked forward. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked. "You don't have to be ready yet."

"I was tired of staying in bed." Sam said. "I wanted to come see you and hope that I would come in when you were putting your tux on instead of completely dressed." Sam winked at Dean. Dean smiled and gently kissed his lips. Tom and Dean, though not happy about the idea, decided that if they wanted to keep Sam, they would have to learn that his love is shared between them and nothing they do could change that fact. Neither of them were willing to leave Sam just so they wouldn't have to share him and neither of them wanted to watch him leave again so that he could endanger his life.

"You have to be more careful." Dean said. "I have never felt so helpless in my life. I thought I had lost you Sam." He touched Sam's cheeks with both hands. Sam closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of Dean's rough, yet gentle hands touching his face. He loved that feel.

"I'm always careful." Sam whispered. Dean rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead before returning to the full length mirror to fix his tie. He always had trouble with it and usually wore clip-on, but John wouldn't let him wear one this time. Sam sighed and moved to Dean so he could tie the tie for him.

"What would I do without you?" Dean asked as Sam finished his tie and laid his hands on his chest. Dean hugged Sam against him as if he was afraid that Sam would disappear if he let him go.

"I better go get ready." Sam said. "I have this cute dress for Lydia. So I need to go get her ready to."

"Let me get her ready." Dean said. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard."

"I'm fine Dean." Sam said. Dean kept his arms around Sam so he couldn't leave.

"Please Sammy." Dean said. Sam sighed. He knew that he couldn't resist Dean when he spoke to him that sweetly and softly. Sam smiled.

"Okay." Sam said. "I'll meet you downstairs when we're both done." Dean nodded and let go of Sam. Sam left the room and went back to his to change. Dean went to where Lydia. She was laying on her back, kicking her legs up at the mobile that was above her bed. Dean stood at the edge of it and looked down at her. She looked up at him and gave a baby giggle.

"Hey there Lydia." Dean said as he picked her up. "You're so beautiful. You know that? I'm gonna have to stand outside your window with a shotgun to keep all the boys out." He laughed at his little joke. That's when the door opened and Tom came in.

"Havin' fun?" Tom asked. Dean smiled as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Loads." Dean said. "Here. I guess that you want her." He went to hand Lydia over to Tom, but he raised his hand up.

"I think she likes you." Tom said. "I wanna teach her young to like everybody and not hate a lot of people." Dean nodded his head. He then went about changing her diaper and clothes. He had enough experience with Sam. Once he was finished, he held Lydia up. Tom smiled at his daughter and Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her. She did have quite a bit of Sam's features.

"We better go downstairs." Dean said. "Sam was getting ready and said he would meet us down there." Tom nodded his head. Dean handed Lydia over to her daddy and they walked downstairs. Sam was set on the couch, his head resting against the back with his eyes closed. Dean and Tom exchanged a look before quickly rushing down the stairs and going to his side. Sam woke up to see them both sitting on each side of him.

"Hey." He said sleepily. Tom brushed back some of Sam's hair off of his face.

"You feelin' okay?" He asked. Sam yawned and nodded his head.

"Just a little sleepy." He said. "I'm fine though."

"Don't push yourself." Dean said. "You heard what Doctor Tallarico said." Sam nodded his head.

"Let's go." Sam said as he stood. "We've got a wedding to attend."

John stood under the tree where the wedding was taking place. Missouri, who was also a ordained minister, was reforming the ceremony, stood by him with Bobby, Dean, and Jeremiah standing by him. Tom, Sam, and Lydia were set on John's side along with Ellen and Jo Harvelle, who had been called just a couple days before and Jim. On Drusilla's side were some of the angels who had served under Dean when he had been the general of the rebellion against both the angels and demons. They all set in the lawn chairs that had been set up the night before by Dean, Tom, Bobby, and Jeremiah.

The wedding march was played and everyone stood up. Cas, with his long hair neatly combed and pushed behind his ears, was arm and arm with his sister as they walked down the aisle. Veronica, Morgan, and Ivory were already standing on the other side of Missouri. Drusilla was in a beautiful white dress. Cas walked her to where everyone stood.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Missouri asked.

"I do." Cas said. He placed a kiss on Drusilla's cheek before moving to his seat. Missouri went through the whole ceremony. They said their vows, they exchanged the rings, they kissed. Everyone cheered as they did. They moved to the reception where Tom and Dean each took turns feeding cake to Sam, who laughed as they did. Drusilla tossed the bouquet over her shoulder, and Morgan caught it. She laughed and Jim wrapped his arms around her. Veronica and Cas exchanged a look, knowing that this meant she was the next to get married. Everyone was completely happy. For once everything was going right. But no one could have expected the next obstacle that Fate was about to throw at them.

**::::THE END::::**

**Who's happy that John got married? But do you wanna know the next obstacle that Fate is about to throw at them? Please review!**


End file.
